<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And She Has Gone to Carterhaugh by Scytale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644241">And She Has Gone to Carterhaugh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scytale/pseuds/Scytale'>Scytale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tam Lin (Traditional Ballad)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scytale/pseuds/Scytale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet maintains Carterhaugh is hers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Janet/Tam Lin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And She Has Gone to Carterhaugh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Carterhaugh is mine," Janet says, and some devilish spirit must possess her then, for she adds with a defiant look, "And all within it, as well."<br/>
<br/>
"Is that so," Tam Lin says, his sharp eyes missing nothing; he takes a step toward her and pulls her down among the roses, just as she's wanted him to since that first time she rode by Carterhaugh and saw the sun glinting on his hair.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the prompt seduction at the 3 sentence ficathon: rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>